Marvel: 2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons
A burning fiery ball of huge proportion comes hurling toward New York City! The people are in a panic with what they witness and they think it is the end of the world! Really, it's a space ship. Yes ladies and gentlemen, a space ship. Not just any space ship either, but that is yet to be discovered. The craft crashes into the Hudson River, causing it to spend waves of water to housing and buildings edging the river - and thus damage - as well as causing plenty of steam as the water works to quickly cool the overheated metal which appears worse for wear. SHIELD agents are the first on the scene, but considering the situation and the time constraints, Fury reluctantly calls in the Avengers. "We need to gain access to the ship immediately and find out what is going on." He doesn't share any other information, letting the Avengers' go in blind. The jerk! An Avenger team is gathered, actually the entire team, and they fly off, or drive off in some cases to the scene! Iron Man is floating in the air now at the edge of the unusually low Hudson River. "Getting over there is not a problem," he states in his computerized voice. "Make sure your comlinks are all activated. I can likely set some Freon tablets into place to cool the top, also making it more fragile for easy entry, then drop people in." He looks toward Ms. Marvel. "It should be quick with yours and Kinetic's assistance, a single trip." Hawkeye glances over at Cap, "Now this breaking and entering doesn't count against me whenit's an alien spacecraft right?" He looks out at the space ship in the waters while Iron Man does his flyby examination, "Right. and if it's filled up with face huggers that want to drop eggs in our throats to burst out our stomachs? I don't think that's quite covered in the insurance plan..." His wisecracking seems to come a bit more fast and furious to cover up his nervousness. Hes' good and confident in a stand up fight or going against regular crooks, but space aliens? He doesn't know much more about them than a lot of years of Sci-Fi movies, and they usually paint breaking into the spaceship as a really bad idea. He twirls a High Explosive arrow in his fingers absentmindedly as he looks about for anything that might turn out to be hostile. Captain America moves to slip his comlink unit into his ear. "Captain America, checking in." He looks at the others, "Fine plan Ironman. I'll take point after we breach." He says as he looks at the other heroes, "Be on guard and be prepared for anything. If something tries to hug your face. You'll end up in a SHIELD Lab." She-Hulk frowns, looking down at the ship. "I wonder if they're hostile...heck, I wonder if they're in any condition to fight us. Might be they had a navigational error. Doesn't look like the kind of landing you walk away from, does it." Also floating in the air, Kinetic's peering down at the water and idly fiddling with his comlink. "I can handle carrying people. That way you and Ms. Marvel will have hands free if something happens," he says. "If we're lucky it'll be the Predators and not the Xenomorphs," he tries to joke. And the soft click onto the channel comes from someone who isnt typically around. "Ms. Marvel reporting in everyone." She says and then comes into sight distance of the area, slipping down low, and closer to drift up beside the other flyers. "And whats this about having my hands free hmmm?" "You do realize it should likely be me or She-Hulk that takes point, right? The indestructible ones?" Iron Man does look toward Ms. Marvel, "I'm not sure about Ms. Marvel," but he has suspicions. "But whatever you prefer Captain America." He just finds it amusing as hell, not that the computerized voice reveals that. "Very well, but if you have to make two trips Kinetic, your own error. Hawkeye is no lightweight." Really it is She-Hulk, and more Captain America than Hawkeye, but a joke is a joke. SHIELD agents are milling around, keeping the public far back from the edge and interfering with picture taking. The uniforms of the SHIELD agents are kept perfectly generic and leaves people confused about who they really are. Iron Man powers his jets more and soon jets across the Hudson River to the center. He spins in the air just in case of any auto-defenses, but nothing activates. He hovers above what should have once been a hatch, maybe, perhaps something else. Hard to tell with how much the ship has taken damage wise. He drops the Freon tablets from his suit and the area starts to ice up, the ice spreading and causing steam due to the sheer heat of the ship. But then Iron Man's hand extends and a blast comes from it, causing the section of the ship to explode and scatter, leaving a plenty sized hole for everyone to fit easily into. Iron Man's computerized voice is heard on the comlink then, "We have entry. Nothing visible, performing more extended scans now." A pause then, "I'm getting some life signs, but it is difficult to pinpoint how many. Something is interfering with my scanners. They are not in this section of the ship however." Hawkeye smirks, "Hey I'll accept a lift from whomever though I gotta admit to have a preference for Ms Marvel's hands than Kinetic or Iron Man's. Iron Man always has such chilly gauntlets..." He accepts the lift over the ship, 'And Iron Man, you forget Cap's the one with the military training and the indestructible shield. Seems like a good guy in my eyes to have scouting out for an ambush." He strikes one of his Flare arrowheads and tosses it into the hole to make sure there's some light now there before anyone goes jumping in. Kinetic just gives Iron Man a flat look and then holds a hand towards the three non-fliers. A faint blue glow surrounds his hand and then a glowing blue disc of telekinetic energy forms under Captain America. Kinetic waits for the others to get on before lifting them up and over to the hole Iron Man makes. He makes sure to move them as close as possible to the hole to minimize how far they'll have to jump. Once close himself, Kinetic tries searching the ship with his spatial awareness to see what he can pick up. "Kids, can we not fight about who gets to fly who over in front of SHIELD and act like professionals." He says as he ends up on the disk. After they draw closer to the hole in the ship, he pushes off the disk and dives into the ship. His shield brought up as another hand brings up a flash light, "Room secured." Ms. Marvel follows them over. "Well it has to be the topic of debate on everything Hawkeye does." A soft chuckle, and then she looks to Iron Man and down to the ship, sinking into the hole. "And as for who should have point. I say sending the metal man isn't a bad idea... after all... when he gets destroyed by the aliens, they will have to work harder to get the squishy bits out." A smirk, and she giggles a little as she drops into the room behind Cap. She-Hulk drops into the room as well. "Either him or me should go first...we're the two most resistant to damage with the possible exception of you, Marvel. The other should go *last*...just in case." See. Basic tactics. Brick sandwich. Iron Man actually goes in last. "Help yourself, I do not mind." He is performing scans himself over the ship to see what he can catch, and trying to see if the system is online. "Back up life support, that is the only thing online at this point, attempting to access and boot up emergency lights." Kinetic can sense the ship is surprisingly making good use of the space. Iron Man was right, there are life sighs, you can sense movement on the other end of the ship. The lights suddenly flare to life, before dulling to a low gleam. Iron Man then switches his chest blaster to emit a beam of light much like a powerful flash light. "Do not look back unless you wish to be blinded." He is quiet for another moment, "The programming on this ship is familiar..." Perhaps a strange thing for Iron Man to say, but those that know Tony Stark is inside, not very strange at all. "I do not believe this is an alien ship at all." Hawkeye shakes his head, "Hey we always seem like professionals. You just didn't specify professional whats..." He moves to join the others dropping through the hole, retrieving his flare arrow and holding it in the same hand as his bow to give him a way to hold the torch and be able to give fire support if it's needed. "Don't tell me, we've gone back tot he Cold War era and it's really as Russian spy craft?" Kinetic keeps himself around the middle, ready to respond to threats from either direction...or orders for that matter. "Life signs are all the way on the other side of this thing," he speaks up, walking along. With the lights up now, he keeps his eyes open for any symbols or writing on things. Captain America says, "That's reassuring. Your boss hasn't been expanding to to other planets has he?" He looks around the room, "I don't think so. The symbols are in the wrong alphabet for that Hawkeye. Besides this tech looks modern. It doesn't look like any super science from my time. Lot more rings and do hickeys. Which way to the life forms?" Ms. Marvel says, "Well I agree, it doesn't feel alien, I cant put my finger on what it is, but it isn't exactly helpful I know." She then looks over her shoulder, and then sighs softly, as she looks around a little. "And don't worry Shulkie, I will let you go first... Ill be middle... I like life in the middle." There is a sign that Kinetic and Captain America can catch as the group approaches it, a door that has 'Engineering' on it in English. Though the hall continues to approach the nose of the ship. Iron Man speaks up, "Keep going straight, looks like it branches ahead. Where to go after that...Kinetic, what does your special awareness say?" No, there are no maps on the wall. Iron Man already has his own suspicion, but doesn't say anything. He just debates how he can bitch out Nick Fury for sending the team in blindly like this. Did he think it was a good practical joke on the Avengers? She-Hulk frowns a little bit. "Doesn't feel alien to me. Could it be a *Chinese* spy ship?" After all, the Chinese are big into space exploration these days. She's taking point, but careful...even she has to look before leaping *sometimes*. Hawkeye hrrmms, "Nah, I can't read Chinese, but I can read that door there..." He stops to look the Engineering door over. "ok, I'm not like the most science techy guy around here, but it seemed to me on Star Trek, all the important ship operation stuff actually happened in the Engineering. I bet we could find out a clue about who's doohicky this thing is in there then." He impulsively moves to try to open up the door he saw... When asked the way to go, Kinetic closes his eyes and starts searching for a path. "Give me a moment and I should have the right direction..." he trails off, stretching that awareness out as far as he can to find the right path. Captain America furrows his brow, "If you really want it knock yourself out." The hero agilely moves to the side to let her take the lead. He falls back wielding his indestructible shield. "Just watch out for narrow and low corridors that could become an obstacle." Iron Man, "You should not...," but he doesn't stop Hawkeye in time. Suddenly, Hawkeye ends up with a face full of smoke that sputters and filters out into the hall. Iron Man has life support so doesn't particularly care. "The engine would have likely been damaged in the crash since all but but the basic systems are offline." She-Hulk opens her mouth to tell Hawkeye not to. Gets a mouthful of the same smoke and coughs...yeah, she still has to breathe, people. "Hawkeye..." It's not a bad idea, but why not let the guy in the suit open the weird doors if anyone's going to? Hawkeye hacks and coughs pulling the door shut again, "OK, we'll save that one for later... I really gotta start working on those extinguisher arrows though..." he wipes some tear snot of his eyes form the irritation and looks about, "Ok, last time I play doorman here..." Kinetic doesn't get to warn Hawkeye in time either, wincing and quickly producing some telekinetic wind to get the smoke out of their way so it doesn't hurt visuals or breathing. "I have the way to go...just be careful. The ceiling is damaged in one spot so we'll have to duck or something...and there's a hole in the floor to jump over along the path too," he says, taking a rubber ball of all things out of his belt and tossing it forward to float as a sort of tour guide controlled by his TK. The invading crew travels, using She-Hulk to get rid of the debris in the way. As the group finally approaches the cockpit, Iron Man speaks, "I am getting life signs and some low-level energy signatures likely from the controls." The door appears jabbed when someone tries to open it, but She-Hulk likely won't have any problems with that. Ms. Marvel follows in the group, alert and agreeing that this is not an alien ship. Then again, she has seen alien ships before and this is not it. Captain America looks at Hawkeye, "Best not to touch something." He says coughing to the archer as they move down the corridor. He shakes his head as they move to the cockpit. "Be ready Avengers, anything can be on the other side." She-Hulk adds to Hawkeye, "It's supposed to be ME who goes charging in. Like this." She's actually fairly careful with the door. If there's somebody alive on the other side? She wants to see before going all the way in. If she can. "Four on the other side," Kinetic chimes in, putting the ball back in his belt once they reach the door. Good use of a quarter at the supermarket apparently. "Yessir!" he replies quickly to Captain America, strengthening his bodyfield as he waits. Hawkeye smirks, "You just make it look easy sometimes and make someone else want to give it a try." He follows along after the bouncing ball and then pauses as She Hulk goes to open up the door. Reaching back, he brings out a blunt arrow from his quiver just in case someone behind the door is feeling squirrley. If they aren't aliens he figures a blunt arrow should be good enough. As She-Hulk finally pries open the resistant door, there are some blue clad figures on the floor helping each other up and checking for injuries. They look up in surprise. One is a blonde woman with a black 4 printed over a white circle upon her chest, "Oh, thank goodness, there is assistance. Everyone is fine, but we were trapped inside." Upon closer look, it is the Fantastic 4! Iron Man uses his sensors to scan the open doorway and report the data back to his helmet. "Mr. Fantastic's work, as I thought." He apparently did recognize the programmer of the ship's system. The Thing makes his way up to his feet, "Well Watcha know, Susie, it seems Stark's kids actually got of out of their club house to play." He says helping Johnny to his feet. "Get up Matchhead, no gold bricking when there's others around." He looks over at Reed and at She-Hulk, "Well thanks for doing my job lady. Keeps me from breaking a nail and gets us home faster." She-Hulk snorts at Ben. "What, you don't want to admit you had problems getting it open?" Her tone is distinctly amused. No, she doesn't know him well, but come on, he walked right into that one, rocky head first. Hawkeye tucks his arrow away again. No facehuggers or Communist spies after all. "Hey you called Triple A right? Amazing Avengers Assistance at your service. I gotta say you're double parked in the river though and I think there's some men in blue outside that wanna talk to you about that..." "Wow!" Kinetic exclaims. "The Fantastic Four!" yes, he's all fanboy mode right now. When he realizes it, Kin stops and blushes furiously. Going quiet, he steps back a little. Mr. Fantastic says, "Now, now...we are all friends here." He smiles awkwardly, "Thanks for helping us out." Iron Man says, "No problem. Do any of you require medical attention?" That is something he should add in his next suit of armor, medical scans. "No, we are all find. A little shaken up, but nothing major. We just want to go home," Mr. Fantastic says, sounding sincere. Johnny stands up with The Thing's help, and laughs at She-Hulk's words. "She nailed you there man," and he quickly moves out of The Thing's arm reach. He winks over at She-Hulk, "Anytime baby, and I'll show you how hot we can burn together, there is nothing I can't handle." Invisible Woman scolds, "Johnny, please! I just want to go home and sleep for a week!" Mr. Fantastic moves up to her and touches her shoulder, "We will be home shortly." Apparently it isn't only the Avengers that bicker like siblings. "If they can bring a boat on out, we will open the hatch then and head on out." Hawkeye nods his head, "I'm sure we can get you to shore nice and dry. How did you come to end up splashing down here anyways? And what exactly IS this thing? Uhh not THAT Thing, but this thing, you know the Star Trek doohicky." Captain America reaches up to his headset and switches Channels, "Agent 13, this is Captain America. Four individuals found and appear to be the Fantastic Four. They're fine except for some cuts and bruises. They're requesting a rescue boat to ferry them from the ship to the shore." He nods his head, "I understand." He looks at the others, "Shield is sending a boat over. They are wanting to keep the shuttle. But I figure you can handle that Mr.Fantastic." Ben looks at Hawkeye and gives him a dirty look, "Look Johnny, It's you but dressed in purple and with a bow instead of useful powers." Kinetic steps forward slightly and raises a hand. "Actually, if none of you are hurt, we don't need a boat..." he offers. "I can fly everyone who can't already," he says, puffing out his chest a bit. She-Hulk snorts at Kinetic. "And you're a total showoff," she notes. "Best leave it up to them." She seems quite relaxed now she knows that it isn't bad guys. Right? Mr. Fantastic answers, "We were performing an investigation in space, and I built this space craft. However, we had engine problems in space and ended up crash landing. I fear we didn't get far with our investigation." He then nods, "Not a problem, not like we can take it anywhere at this time." Susie smiles a bit, "Thanks, but I think I would be more comfortable with a boat. It was very thoughtful however." With the Avenger's leading the way, Iron Man in front this time as the group turns about face, the two teams will soon come to a hatch that Mr. Fantastic directs them too. Iron Man actually gets it open this time without help, blowing the thing off. There is a little smoke but nothing to clog the breathing. He likely just wanted to blow something out. The rubber boat is waiting for the Fantastic 4. Susie pats Kinetic's shoulder before heading into the boat, "Good job," she says in encouragement. For now, the Avenger's job is completed, and the Fantastic 4 after rejecting all but the simplistic medical attention, stubbornly makes SHIELD release them so that they can go home to the Baxter Building. Ms. Marvel is there to return the flirtatious Hawkeye to shore if he still wishes that instead of riding with Kinetic. Iron Man says, "Good job team. Though we didn't get to really blow anything up. Perhaps next time it will be real aliens." Not that Iron Man actually believes in aliens at this point in time. Article: DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!